Amor a un clic de distancia
by Max player123
Summary: Despues de una disputa con chico bestia Raven encuentra consuelo a través de una pagina donde escritores relatan sus historias , ella conoce a un escritor quien pronto pasa a mejor plano con su relacion de admiradora y admirado , ahora la joven de ojos violetas siente cosas que no sentia , pero los celos de chico bestia se haran notar mucho bbxrae ; raebock
1. amar a un clic de distancia

**Amar a un clic de distancia**

Los Titanes volvieron a la torre después de perseguir a la cosa , mientras ellos llegaban cansados Raven estaba molesta como siempre por los comentarios de chico bestia quien se había pasado de mano esta vez al insultarla y humillarla en frente de todos , ella salio corriendo a su cuarto y tomo su computadora

\- estúpido verde , se cree la gran cosa - la joven se puso sus audífonos para poner su música , mientras leía sobre ofertas de libros encontró un sitio donde ofrecían las mejores obras literarias , la joven hizo clic y vio una lista de historias de horror y algunas de aventura gótica - al fin algo bueno - cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta ella se levanto y camino para abrir y vio que Robin estaba en ella

\- Raven ¿ estas bien ? - el joven puso la punta de su bota en la puerta para que ella no la cerrara , Raven aflojo la puerta y la abrió - por que créeme que lo que dijo chico bestia no era enserio -

Raven vio el suelo y ella se puso firme - quita tu bota de la puerta por favor - Robin obedece y la trata de abrir mas - estoy bien , ahora si me disculpas quiero terminar de leer en paz y bajare para cenar -

\- pero yo ...- Robin no termino de hablar para ser recibido por un portazo en la nariz - espero que estés bien Raven - la joven de ojos violetas se sentó a leer y encontró una historia sobre la odisea de los dioses " la batalla de los dioses " , ella comenzó leyendo el primer capitulo " La llamada de atención " y noto que el relato era increíble , ella se registro como " Raven " y le envió un mensaje diciendo sus gustos para ver si tenia suerte pero no respondió nadie a su perfil , ella se desilusiono como siempre , quizás chico bestia tenia razón ¿ quien querría a una mujer gótica y rara ? - me rindo , sera mejor que valla a dormir sono el aviso de mensaje y era de " Bock'123 " , ella siguió leyendo el mensaje y noto que decía " espero que haya disfrutado mi capitulo " - vaya , alguien que hace propaganda - la joven se sienta en el suelo y noto que había dos capítulos mas " la rosa blanca" y el tercer capitulo " la batalla épica "

\- vaya , es bastante interesante - cuando ella se hecha para atrás al ver que estaba en un continuara , ella dejo su portátil cargando mientras salio para poder cenar , ella se sentó mientras sus amigos comían , chico bestia la vio con odio y ella le devolvio la mirada negativa - Star ¿ me pasas una de anchoas por favor ?-

\- claro amiga Raven , sabes es un placer tenerte para cenar -

chico bestia veía a Raven de mala manera mientras se veían con odio - chico bestia , me pasas la soda por favor - le dijo Starfire a lo que chico bestia reacciono de mala manera

\- ¡ me das asco Raven ! -

\- y tu me enfermas -

los dos se vieron pero Raven trato de golpearlo pero el tomo la soda y se la avienta a la cara , ella solo se enfado pero cuando los Titanes vieron que ella soltó una lagrima salio corriendo a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama mientras lloraba noto que tenia un mensaje y acepto el chat

\- HOLA SOY RAVEN ES QUE ME INTERESA CONOCERTE MEJOR, ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI QUERÍAS CONOCERME MEJOR, CUAL ES TU FACEBOOK, KIK, INSTRAGRAM, ETC. HAY NOS PODRÍAMOS CONOCER MEJOR AUN. -

\- Muchas gracias pero todo lo que quieres saber esta en mi perfil , pero sin ofender prefiero que mis lectores me conozcan en forma anónima

Espero que no te moleste -

\- no te preocupes a mi no me molesta, solo que sabias que soy fanática tuya así que era mejor así quedarnos en anónima

chao si quieres hablarme

háblame cuando quieras soy confiable -

\- Es muy amable de su parte señorita y gracias , espero que siga disfrutando mis relato y que sean de su agrado -

Raven vio como el autor le hablaba con cortesía y ella se sintió intrigada por como era ese misterioso joven pero no quería sonar desesperada por atención así que decidió preguntar algo simple

\- ¿ Ya hiciste el capitulo 5 la de la batalla de los dioses ? -

\- aun no recién estoy por empezarlo , ten calma Raven los dioses no nos pasaran por encima - la joven sintió como las palabras eran sinceras y graciosas pero luego vio otro mensaje - un consejo , pon una imagen en tu perfil , así da como un toque mas suelto -

\- Ok y gracias por el consejo - Raven se puso a buscar en su álbum alguna foto que mostrara seguridad pero que no espantara por su aspecto gótico , en din decidió poner una foto de frente pero era con su rostro a cubierto solo mostrando sus ojos pero recibió otro mensaje

\- de nada y si te sirve de algo , en unos 20 minutos o 30 tendré el capitulo terminado -

\- gracias de verdad tu fuiste el que dedico uno de los capítulos verdad - Raven se sonrojo mientras leía la dedicatoria -pero tengo una duda sobre la foto de portada tiene que se mía o de lo que me gusta -

\- no una imagen que quieras , las fotos no porque es un sitio para conocerse de forma anónima , una imagen de algún personaje que te guste algo así -

\- ahhh ok ya lo hice y me serviste de mucho nos podemos hacer amigos anónimos por lo menos es que es muy interesante hablar contigo -

\- ahh gracias , significa mucho para un escritor que sus amigos les guste y disfruten de sus escritos , pero el próximo capitulo de los dioses abarcara todo y a todos ¿ quieres que te de un adelanto ? -

\- no por favor que después me das un poco mas de intriga saber mas. pero y si tu quieres pues dime - la joven de ojos violetas noto como el la escuchaba pero sus ansias de saber mas la obligo a escribir nuevamente - ya lo estoy leyendo pregunto ¿ cuanto tu te tardas escribiendo un capitulo ? -

\- unos 30 a 40 minutos mas o menos , el tiempo pasa cuando la imaginación vuela - le respondió el joven o la joven del otro lado

Raven no creía que alguien era tan listo y cortés con ella , sentía un agrado a ese escritor - ahh que brutal... esta de loco pero eso me gustaría tardarme yo cuando hago los capitulo tengo muy poca imaginación con los capítulos que hago pero después se me vienen poco a poco hasta que lo tengo que dejar incompleto pero a la misma vez con suspenso -

\- interesante , ahora lo voy a buscar y a ver en que te puedo ayudar -

Raven decidió pasar su noche de viernes pegada a la computadora en lugar de pasarla llorando en silencio , ella descubrió que alguien ahí pensaba que era interesante solo restaba a que su amigo o amiga no la abandonara

continuara ...

_nota autor : este fic esta dedicado a mi novia para que recordemos como nos conocimos y llegamos a ser novios_


	2. la amenaza entre los mortales

**La amenaza entre los mortales**

Tras las semanas siguientes Raven volvió a ser la fría y calculadora Titan , ella salio de su cuarto cuando sonó la alarma de los Titanes , el joven de antifaz se levanto de sillón y soltó el control del juego y los Titanes salieron de la torre en el auto T mientras llegaron notaron una gran explosión pero cuando la cortina de humo se disipo los delincuentes que habían asaltado el banco de Jump city estaban regados y destripados por toda la calle , Cyborg freno de golpe y vieron a un ser de túnica blanca con capucha con bordes dorados

\- Viejo ¿ que demonios es esa cosa ? - Cyborg preparo su brazo para sacar su cañón y logro apuntarle a la criatura , este termino de degollar a los ladrones mientras los civiles inocentes se escapaban , los Titanes lo rodearon mientras chico bestia veía como Raven volvió a se la de antes - ¡ Titanes al ataque ! -

Los Titanes atacaron al ser pero este lo esquivo con facilidad los golpes , Robin tomo sus armas para pelear contra el extranjero pero el solo desaparece y aparece en frente del petirrojo , con un potente rodillazo en el estomago logro ponerlo de rodillas en frente del extranjero

\- Vaya humano me alagas - el ser de ojos dorados lo levanto del cuello mientras que chico bestia se transformo en un búfalo para arrollarlo pero el ser lo lanza de una patada contra los poste de luz callejero , el hombre mitad robot lo ataco con sus misiles a los que el se de capa blanca los detuvo con su mano y sus poderes mentales , Raven y Starfire combinaron los rayos para atacar al ser de garras negras , cuando el forastero blanco levanto su poder solo con su otra mano enviando el ataque de regreso , Raven creo un campo de fuerza para protegerse a las dos

\- escucha ¿ quien diablos eres tu ? - Raven estaba en frente del ser de ojos dorados y el solo soltó su bastón para ver que Raven estaba preparado para atacar con todo su poder - ¡ Azarath Metrion Zinthos ! -

La joven de ojos violetas ataco con sus poderes pero el ser se mueve con una velocidad increíble para acertar un gancho en el estomago de Raven , ella solo parpadeo y luego cayo de rodillas mientras la sangre salia de su boca y nariz

\- mortales , son tan patéticos que están convencidos de su propia superioridad - el ser la levanto del cuello con su cola y comenzó a llenarle el cuerpo de puñetazos mientras chico bestia trataba de levantarse pero esa patada le rompo los huesos - insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - el ser estrangulaba , Starfire ataco con sus puños pero el ser le lanza el cuerpo , Robin le lanzo varias bombas al cuerpo del ser mientras Cyborg le lanzaba mas misiles

\- Estúpidos mortales ¿ saben hacer algo mejor ? ¡ no pueden derrotar a un dios ! - el ser de ojos dorados exploto su aura arrasando todo a su paso , los Titanes estaban desechos , chico bestia se levanto para pelear nuevamente , el ser de la capa blanca vio como chico bestia parecía poder pelear a pesar de tener los huesos rotos - patético - mientras chico bestia intentaba ponerse de pie vio como el extraterrestre se le acerco , con una patada descendente le hundió el cuerpo en el pavimento

\- ¡ OYE ! - el petirrojo estaba de pie con su bastón en la mano , el joven del antifaz lo ataco pero el ser saco un bastón que parecía ser de madera con un semicírculo en oro y una estrella de cuatro puntos , el ser solo dejaba salir sus ojos dorados , el líder lo ataco pero este lo bloquea , cuando el toma su lazo logro amarar al ser de los ojos dorados pero este con una potente patada lo lanza contra los autos , el salta hacia atrás mientras colocaba unos cohetes en los autos para atacar al ser , cuando este lo ve coloca su mano y con sus garras lo corta por la mitad mientras Robin notaba la fuerza descomunal

\- escucha , jamas me doy por vencido - el joven tomo sus bombas y las lanzo , en ese momento el humo verde inundo el cuerpo del ser , Robin empezó a correr pero luego un puñetazo lo golpea y lo arrastra por el suelo - ¿ como es posible ? , es el somnífero mas potente -

\- eres un estúpido - el ser se acerco y le pisa el brazo izquierdo - yo no respiro - con gran fuerza le rompe el brazo a Robin , Raven se levanta pero cuando ve que chico bestia se transforma en una serpiente el se enrolla en el cuerpo del extranjero , cuando lo logra este se envuelve en llamas y chico bestia cae con grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo , Raven lo carga a su lado y lo ve a los ojos como respiraba

\- miserable , te asesinare por esto - Raven se levanto aun con la clama en su mirada , ella se transformo en un demonio con sus tentáculos negros , una sonrisa grande con colmillos y ojos rojos , ella estaba lista para pelear - ahora veremos ¿ le temes a la oscuridad ? - pregunto la Raven demonio

\- ¿y tu ? ¿ le temes a la luz ? - el ser arrojo su bastón y su cuerpo se lleno de pelo blanco con franjas negras , sus ojos se volveron negros y sus garras crecieron de forma exagerada , ahora los dos estaban listos para pelear - a ver ¿ crees que eres un demonio ? , te demostrare lo contrario -

continuara...


	3. Conociendo el destino

**Conociendo el destino **

\- Ahora veremos ¿ le temes a la oscuridad ? - pregunto la Raven demonio

\- ¿ Y tu ? ¿ le temes a la luz ? - el ser arrojo su bastón y su cuerpo se lleno de pelo blanco con franjas negras , sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus garras crecieron de forma exagerada , ahora los dos estaban listos para pelear - a ver ¿ crees que eres un demonio ? , te demostrare lo contrario -

El forastero se había transformado en una criatura tipo tigre pero con garras mas agudas , Raven le lanzo sus tentáculos a la muñeca pero el ser de ojos negros los atrapa con su otra mano y con su fuerza la toma y la lanza contra un pequeño edificio haciendo que atraviese el techo enterrando viva a Raven

\- Naturalmente , la basura siempre sera basura - el joven se des transformo y salio de la escena , mientras tanto Raven salia a gatas de ese lugar mientras su traje estaba deshecho , La joven de ojos violetas torpemente salia caminando mientras sus amigos reaccionaban

\- Starfire ¿ estas bien ? - Raven la cargo en sus brazos y ella abre esos ojos verdes que dejaban pasar la luz de su alma - Por un momento pensé que no volverías a abrir los ojos Starfire -

\- No ... no ... - La guerrera se desmayo mientras los Titanes se ponían de pie , Cyborg cargo a Starfire quien al parecer recibió mas golpes que nadie - Solo espero que no sea necesario encontrarnos con ese tipo de nuevo -

Tras la derrota de los Titanes ellos se dedicaron a curar sus heridas y recuperarse , mientras pasaban un tiempo juntos Raven decidió ver sus mensajes , tras abrir su computadora vio un saludo cordial de buenos días , ella no estaba de buen humor para poder responder pero algo le decía que respondiera

\- Buenos días ¿ Tienes algo nuevo que contar ? - la joven de ojos violetas estaba a punto de cerrar su computadora pero cuando escucho el correo se apresuro a abrirlo

\- Solo tuve un pequeño problema , Pero no importa por que ya lo solucione - Raven tenia algo en mente sobre si preguntar el problema pero decidió no hacerlo por lo que decidió seguir la charla

\- Dime algo ¿ no te sientes solo algunas veces ?-

\- Mmm , ahora que lo mencionas no - la joven pensó que era uno de esos chicos que solían ir a fiestas y embriagarse con los demás - A decir verdad estoy sentado leyendo el ultimo volumen de Stephen King -

Raven estaba asombrada por que encontró a otro admirador del maestro del terror - ¿ de verdad te gusta Stephen King ? - pregunto hasta que vio la respuesta de su amigo virtual

\- Si , una de sus mejores obras es " El resplandor " , es uno de mis libros favoritos - Raven estaba asombrada que alguien conociera una de las mejores obras literarias sobre el genero terror pero de repente se escucho el sonido de los mensajes pero se sonrojo cuando leyó el mensaje - ¿ quieres que bebamos un café hoy en la tarde ? -

\- Bueno no estoy acostumbrada a aceptar invitaciones de personas desconocidas - Raven recordó cuando fue a una salida con Chico bestia , el peor bochorno que paso en su vida - Pero necesito levantarme el animo -

\- De acuerdo te espero en el café de enfrente del parque de Jump City - Raven decidió aceptar la invitación y espero a que sean las 17:30 para empezar a vestirse , como seria solo una salida casual y si no le agradaba la persona ella dejaría de hablarle.

\- Solo espero que no seas un tonto o un tipo raro - Raven se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas , sus zapatos deportivos negros hacían juego con sus pantalones , ella se coloco su cinturón mientras guardaba su comunicador por si lo necesitara y salio de la torre sin que nadie la vea para llegar al lugar de la cita - Espero que no seas raro - se repetía en su mente una y otra vez , La joven entro y se sentó mientras veía que eran las 18:00 en punto y vio como un joven atleta se acerco , la vio de arriba a bajo y salio a perseguir a otra mujer mas atractiva para el - ¡ hombres ! - cuando el mesero le trajo una taza de café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate - Eh disculpe pero yo no pedí nada -

El mesero volteo para ver a la joven y le hace seña - Viene de la mesa de aquí junto - El mesero de chaleco negro voltea para seguir trabajando y Raven respiro hondo

Su sorpresa fue cuando vio a un joven con acné en su rostro y con frenos dentales , ella sintió asco por el aspecto del nerd pero cuando un joven se levanto y Raven vio una melena color castaño y vio unos ojos dorados

\- Por tu aspecto puedo notar que tu eres Rachell - el joven tomo la mano de Raven y la beso suavemente - Espero que no se halla sentido incomoda señorita Rachell -

La joven de ojos violetas pestañeo muchas veces pero cuando reacciono el joven se sentó en la silla de enfrente y Raven no podía creer que un joven tan buen mozo estuviera en frente de ella

\- Vaya , es evidente que no eres de este planeta - El joven de ojos dorados sonrió por la afirmación de Raven - Por que a decir verdad encontrar a un caballero en estos días es muy raro pero gracias por el café y por el trozo de pastel -

\- Puedo sentir que no se siente cómoda en este lugar ¿ por que ? - el joven vio como Raven agacho la cabeza - Lo siento no tuve que preguntar -

\- No , es que solo ... - Raven se puso firme y volvió a ser como antes - Es que vera es que ... me dejaron plantada en esta misma mesa -

El joven de ojos dorados levanto a Raven y la tomo la mano de la joven quien sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada , los dos se adentraron en el parque mientras caminaban bajo el follaje de otoño , ellos se pasearon mientras hablaban y se conocían , Raven sintió como la hora se le paso de mano

\- Leon , amm me temo que es hora de que me vaya - La joven soltó delicadamente la mano del joven de cabellera castaña mientras se reía - ¿ Te veré mañana ? -

El joven se quito la chaqueta negra mientras que sus guantes sin dedos ayudaban a revelar una camisa color azul profundo , con sus manos coloco la chaqueta sobres los hombros de la joven de ojos violetas

\- Asi me asegurare de que nos volvamos a ver - Raven apretó la chaqueta negra que ella sentía una calidez sobre sus hombros mientras el joven le sonreía ella solo veía como la melena le hacia juego con sus guantes sin dedos - Hasta mañana Rachell - El joven se acerca y le besa la mejilla mientras ella poso su mano en la mejilla y salio a la torre mientras cargaba la chaqueta de su amigo Leon .

Mientras se fijaba que no hubiera nadie en la vista ella se mete con cuidados , antes de llegar a su cuarto escucha la voz de chico bestia que la detiene mientras tenia una bolsa de frituras

\- Chico bestia - le llamo Raven mientras el joven estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada acusadora , Raven noto que el veía la chaqueta negra - ¿ Sabes que hora es en este momento ? -

\- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo ... - Chico bestia vio la chaqueta negra con colonia de hombre -¿ De quien es la chaqueta Rae ? -

La joven de cabello corto vio como el bestia de piel verde estaba un tono de celos - Escucha , un amigo nuevo estuve bebiendo un café con el ; Comenzó a hacer frió y el me dio su chaqueta ... Buenas noches -

Raven se quito la chaqueta y la acerco a su nariz mientras sentia la suave colonia de la prenda , ella se recostó sobre su cama mientras acomodaba su almohada sintió como un frió estaba recorriendo su cuarto pero ella solo se acobijo para esperar al otro día

continuara...


End file.
